The present invention relates to a method of storing contact lenses and more particularly to a method for cleaning and disinfecting contact lenses.
Numerous methods have been previously described for cleaning and disinfecting contact lenses. Prior art cleaning methods include the use of surfactant and/or proteolytic enzymes. Prior art disinfection methods include the use of heat and/or chemical agents such as hydrogen peroxide, polymeric biguanides, polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds, thimerosal, and benzalkonium chloride. The prior art also describes the simultaneous cleaning and disinfecting of contact lenses by contacting the lens in an aqueous medium containing both an enzyme, and an antimicrobial agent.
The commercially available prior art enzyme/disinfectant combinations use a solid enzymatic cleaning composition, usually packaged separately from the aqueous disinfectant and in tablet form. In use, the tablet must be placed in a vial and dissolved in the disinfectant. This cumbersome, multi-step procedure compromises patient compliance and as a result, surveys have shown that less than half of the contact lenses wearers enzymatically clean his or her contact lenses on a regular basis.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a simple and convenient method for cleaning and disinfecting contact lenses.